I Will Come To You
by dutchtulips
Summary: i'm the artist formerly known as mrs~*~kenobi...you may remember me from such pieces as...LOL. anyways, i had this up before but had to reload it. ami/obi.


I Will Come To You

by mrs~*~kenobi

****

Standard Disclaimer: SW=GL. "I Will Come To You" belongs to Hanson. 

****

AN~ (i found another good song for obi-wan and amidala!) i haven't done a new ami/obi fic in a while {been writing my luke and leia adventures (anakin doesn't turn) lately and working on new ones} and i was listening to my CDs the other day and decided to do this. (i know Hanson doesn't exist in the SW universe, but I couldn't resist.) enjoy!

~*~

__

I Will Come To You

~*~

Palace Theed. It was a quiet, airy night. Crickets chirped, wind blew gently through the trees, and the full moon glistened down upon everything. 

Queen Amidala sat in the Palace garden, knees drawn up to her chest as she sat on a rock, watching as the wind blew across the garden pond, gently rippling the water. The moonlight shone down the water, bars of light caught up in its ripples.

Amidala continued to watch, but she didn't really see any of it. She pulled her shawl tightly around her body as a strong wind cut through her. It was one of the nights, one of the places, that she was alone with her thoughts. But every night was one of those nights now.

Staring at the lush green grass, she whispered, "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave all of us?" Amidala's eyes were a glassy blank as she talked to an Anakin that wasn't there, and no longer existed. She'd felt sadness and grief for a long time now; instead she felt anger where sorrow had once been.

"Couldn't you see!" Amidala suddenly yelled, jumping up from the rock. "Couldn't you see what you were doing? Why did you see it fit to hurt people? WHY?!" The Queen clenched her fists as she paced back and forth, lecturing to imaginary Anakin.

"I loved you with everything I had! Why did you see it fit to leave me? A life of Evil is not the answer! All that it does is bring pain and suffering to thousands of innocent people!" She stopped for a moment, then continued on, her voice suddenly quieter. 

Can't you see that just because your mother died that there is still hope? I could have been there for you, but you wanted nothing to do with consolation! And Obi-Wan! He was your best friend, and your Master! He could see through you like no one else could! He _tried_ to help! He _wanted_ to help! But you didn't _want_ help, did you? DID YOU!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been standing at the gate for sometime now, watched Amidala unleashing her anger. _I can't stand to see her like this, _he thought sadly. _She's losing all contact with reality._

"Amidala?" he called softly, opening the gate and approaching her. "Is everything all right?"

At the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, Amidala suddenly stopped yelling and flailing her arms. "What is it?" she snapped, turning towards him. 

He didn't react to her tone. Instead, he said, "I was just wondering where you were. Are you okay?"

"What's it to you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Look, Amidala. Why don't you -"

"I don't have to do anything you want!" She cut him off. "Why should I?"

"You don't. All I'm saying is that -"

"I don't care!" she yelled at him. "Do you think it matters?"

Obi-Wan stepped closer. "Amidala. Just listen to me. Calm down. You're getting -"

"I'm getting crazy? Is that what you're trying to say, Kenobi?" she said menacingly. 

"No! I - I'm just worried about you, that's all," he stuttered. 

"You're worried about me, huh? Well, zip-a-dee-doo-dah!" she snapped. "Who cares what you're worried about?"

__

Gods, she's....she's acting just like Anakin before he turned! Obi-Wan thought, his eyes growing wider. 

"Look, Amidala..." he said louder, his voice quivering. "I know you're angry and I don't blame you. But don't take it out on me!"

"Why not? It's your fault I'm even feeling angry at all!" she shouted. Then Amidala's expression softened when she saw Obi-Wan's face crumple. "Oh, Gods...Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry! I don't know where that came from...I didn't mean it..." She embraced him. "It's not your fault...it's not."

He hugged her back tightly. "It's so heart wrenching to see you that way, Amidala. I know you're upset, and I don't blame you for acting the way you just did. Sooner or later I knew you probably would."

"It's just so hard; I'm so confused. Sometimes I feel that if Anakin came back, all would be forgiven. I would just hug him. . .but other times, like just a few minutes ago, I want to scream at him and shout at him for doing this. . .and let him see what it feels like to be alone," Amidala whispered.

"I understand," Obi-Wan replied. "I really do. I feel the same way sometimes."

As the two sat down on the grass, Amidala looked at him and said, "Really?"

"Yes. But those things pass. Suddenly you feel like smashing everything, then the next minute you feel so small you want to crawl in a rodent's hole. And what you have to remember, Amidala, is that we are going through exactly what Anakin did when he lost his mother."

"You mean, just as we lost Anakin?"

"I do," Obi-Wan replied. "Lost, hurt, confused. Feelings of nothingness. Fuming with anger one minute and crying the next. Only, he didn't understand that we were here for him. Anakin didn't want us around him when he started to turn to the Dark Side. He thought he was stronger that what he really was. He thought it was a show of weakness to need our consolation."

"There is a difference," she said. "_I _need your consolation. I am not afraid to let you know that I need help."

"Nor am I," Obi-Wan replied. "And I never want you to forget that. Because, Amidala, when you have no light to guide you -" He softly started singing to her.

__

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days

And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way

Have no fear when your tears are fallin'

I will hear your spirit callin'

And I swear I'll be there, come what may 

Amidala looked up at Obi-Wan with tears in her eyes as he sang to her. A watery smile grew on her face. 

__

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

'Cause even if we can't be together

We'll be friends now and forever

And I swear that I'll be there come what may

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

We all need somebody we can turn to

Someone who'll always understand

So if you feel that your soul is dyin'

And you need the strength to keep tryin'

I'll reach out and take your hand

Obi-Wan took her hand as she leaned against him. He continued singing softly to her. The words gave Amidala comfort, and making her forget all about her outburst earlier that evening. She just wanted to stare out at the lake here with Obi-Wan, and listen to him sing the beautiful song forever.

__

When you have no light to guide you

And no one to walk to walk beside you

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

When the night is dark and stormy

You won't have to reach out for me

I will come to you

Oh I will come to you

Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Amidala. "That's my promise to you," he whispered when he finished the song. "Whatever happens, you can always count on me. Always."

__

I will come to you.

~*~*~

el fin

~*~*~


End file.
